Unknown ninja … Girl?
by animeandcartoonsfreak
Summary: ok this story is a naruto and tmnt cross over. ANIMANIAgirl506 inspired me to write it. OCXLeo, OCXRaph, OCXDonny and OCXMikey...rateing may change due to OC cussing like a sailor.
1. girl on a mission

**Ch1 girl on a mission**

**Authors note 1 : ok first I like to point out my oc's name is Gina Amaya Kasumi which means silvery night rain mist, and her Falcon is named Gavina meaning white hawk and she can talk . Second she is one of my Oc's from Naruto shippuden. Third she has 3 sisters that will be introduced later in the story. Last but not least in fact this is the most important NO FLAMEING AND PLEASE IS NICE. Ok because it's my first ninja turtles fanfic. Thank you and injoy.**

* * *

**Gina Amaya Kasumi's point of view**

My silvery white hair danced in the wind and glittered in the moon light, as I stand upon a roof of a tall building. "So this is new York huh" I was talking you my albino falcon Gavina, as I pet her head. She looks displeased, and I don't blame her.

"I hate it here….there are no trees…and it smells bad...Can't we just go back home?" I look at her and state "may I remind you we are on a mission…. Before you ask we are supposed be on the lookout for other ninja's"

She looked and fluffed up in anger and stated a little louder than she should have " how could there possibly be ninja's here!?" I got upset with her being so loud "Gavina button your beak bird brain. that was way too loud you could have given away location." She just looked at me and said in a very quiet voice "sorry Gina" I walk across the roof as it started to rain. I looked at my refection in a puddle. My hair long and silvery white my eyes a very bold gold and the my nose and mouth covered by a cloth mask the leaf village forehead protector that had a leaf symbol on it was secured around my neck. What you could see of my face was a cream color, and on my shoulder pad a white falcon with red eyes sat gracefully. I stepped in the puddle and walked away, until I saw a shuriken I picked it up. "well well well it looks like you were wroung Gavina" she stayed quiet and I walked on.

END OF CH 1


	2. running into mutant turtle

Ch2: running into mutant turtles?

Authors note: ok this is to tell you all the names of Gina's sisters and their meaning since they are in Japanese. Here you go Ayame Hikari Kasumi and that means Iris flower- Radiance-Mist, Chie Hoshi Kasumi and that means Wisdom-Star-Mist, and last but not least Kiku Hana Kasumi which means Chrysanthemum -Flower –Mist. Now without further ado the second chapter

OH and one more important thing thanks so much **ANIMANIAgirl506** for the help your awesome sis

* * *

**Ayame's P.o.v**

"where is Gina?" I ask the two youngest of our little answered "I don't know I haven't seen her since we got here, I have had to set up by myself" I looked at her "why didn't you ask kiku?" she looked at me sarcasticly " realy ayame, kiku is the worst person to ask for help with this stuff." She motions to all her electronic eqipemt. And I looked and sarcasticly say back to her "and you thought gina would help you? She makes fun of you for that stuff" she said "yeah I just wish someone could understand this stuff the way I do".i put my hand on her shoulder and smile. Just then Gina walked in.

"Where have you been?" I asked sorta impatient and strickt she responded with a short "out"I got mad "why don't you listen Gina? I told you we can leave until we are done here" she handed me a shuriken and said "yeah there are other ninja's here" I put it down " Gina you were not supposed to leave." She looked at me and said " calm down ayame all I was doing was having a look around takeing in my surroundings" I ask " what will kurini sensei say to that?" she shrugged

Im mad " look im the leader of this team so you have to listen to me."she grabed a soda "uh hu yeah sure whatever you say ayame." I shake my head " ok tomorrow morning we will need to look for jobs" then as if on cue kiku said "we will be savilions by day but by night we are shinobi warriors" she was grinning like crazy. I said "kiku are you done unpacking?"

She looked thoughtful and nods and I deside to drop the subject and announce "ok guys I think we should get some sleep" kiku said "you don't have to tell me twice" and she laid down on her bed and went to sleep. Chi yawned and went to her bed and fell asleep and gina grumbled something under her breath and laid down in her bed while her falcon slept on her headboard. I lay down in my bed and fall asleep.

**Mean while Leo's P.O.V**

''I can't believe you lost a shuriken!'' I shouted. We were on patrol and we got attacked by the foot. Raph threw a shuriken at one of the ninjas and he lost it. He yelled back " Well excuse me ,if you hadn't bumped into me I wouldn't have missed !" That's when master splinter walked in . "Leonardo Raphael, what is going on out here" I sighed " raph lost a shuriken" splinter stated wisely " a ninja must always stay in the shadows and leave without a trace" raph said " I know sensai…..im sorry" master splinter sighed and said "every one go to bed you'll need plenty of sleep" mikey who was just playing video games said "you don't have to tell me twice" he left. Donnie was in his room doing something. Raph grumbled something under his breath and punched the wall on his way to his room. I looked at master splinter "good night master splinter" with that I walked into my room and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Gina's P.O.V**

We all find jobs pretty easily, and we are all wearing are favorit normal outfit. I'm wearing a red T-shirt with black cargo pants and combat boots I have my long silver hair in a braid . Ayame was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans and black shoes her brown hair is in a high pony tail her green eyes darting every wich way looking for signs of trouble . Chi was wearing a purple V-neck a long denim skirt purple glasses to mach her shirt that seemed to frame her hazel eyes and black sandles and her black hair is in a bun . Kiku …..is the odd ball wearing a orange hoodie with little fluffy cotton things on the strings open so you can see the yellow shirt unberneath ….and shorts with bright yellow sandles her blond hair is in pigtails and her blue eyes shone with excitement. We walked through the streets in bawd daylight. I got Ayame's attention and she said "what?" I responded "would you relax your drawing attention to yourself" just the a guy bumped into me and yelled " HEY WATCH IT IM WALKING HERE" I about turned around knocked his teeth down his throught but ayame stopped me. So I turned back around and kept walking but said "all I wanted to do was talk to him."

Ayame replied "yeah right" I grimaced as Kiku spoke up " whoa someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning" I took her hand and put it behind her and pushed her against the wall she said "ow ow ow ok gina let go" I let go "next time im kicking the shit out of you" the sun is about to set so we head back.

**Mean wile**

**Leo's P.O.V**

The next day after training we just hanged around, Raph was punching the attack dummy, Donnie was working on his latest experiment, and Mikey was playing one of his video games. This lasted until April came over later that night and said "Donnie what do you know about bird fethers?" we all looked at her like she is crazy and Donnie asked "uh why would you want to know that?" she responded "because this does not look like a pigeon feather" and holds up a long white feather and walks over to donny. He takes it and looks it over and states "it's a falcon feather uh albino to be exact…..where did you get this?" he looked up at her. She stated " it was on the sidewalk….beter question how did it get here?" Donnie shrugs.

I look at the time and the sun has set and I state " hey guys time to go on patrol" we all head out

**3 rd person P.O.V**

Gina Amaya chi and kiku were heading home when they got jumped. "hey pretty ladies" gina said "buzz off creep" they couldn't take a hint so the ladies kicked their butts. What they didn't know was that four turtles were watching them from above

**Gina's point of view**

We kicked the snot out of them and I pinned one guy to the wall and he yelled " AH MOMMY" and said "when I say buzz off I mean it" I punch him in the stomach "see all this could have been avoided if you didn't mess with us" I let him fall to the ground and look at the rest of them "now who's next?" they all ran away "hey you forgot your garbage" they ran back and grabbed the guy I punched in the stomach and ran away again so I say to my sisters "well I guess they didn't leave this behind" I hold up the shuriken I found the previous night and again stated "because it looked like they didn't know how to though one of these things to save their lives."

**Leo's P.o.v**

I saw 4 girls walking the streets and get nabbed by the purple dragons we get there in time to hear one of the girls say "buzz off creep" and then kick the snot out of him along with the other girls and I hear one of the Purple dragons say "AH MOMMY" and looked and saw girl over a guy and say "WHEN I SAY BUZZ OFF I MEAN IT" then she punches him in the gut they run away leaveing him "HEY you forgot your garbage!"they run back and grab him and run off again. Wow they were pretty impressive. ''Whoa Leo did you see that?'' said Raph. ''They must know ninjutsu!'' said Donnie. ''Dudes we gotta go talk to them'' said Mikey. Then Raph saw something. ''That girl has my shuriken!''

**Gina's point of view**

I heard some yell ''That girl has my shuriken!'' and look up to see four turtles…..transformation jutsu? So I say to my sisters " hey lady's It looks like we found our ninja's" and a smile wickedly and state "and our mission was to eliminate all ninja's"

**Leo's p.o.v**

"WHAT?!" my brothers and I all said at the same time "are you for real?" mikey said the girl with purple glasses pushes them up so the moon light makes a glare over her eyes and it looked intimidating and spoke "yes she is….. unfortunately for you" the girl with the orange hoodie stated "dudes you are so goanna get it" the one in red shirt cracks her knuckles and smiling kinda like raph when he is just itching for a fight. I say " come on ladies we don't want to fight you" the girl with red shirt "that's to bad because we really want to fight you." Oh great it looks like we might have to fight them.


	3. ninja showdown

**Ch 3 ninja showdown**

Authors note: Ok im not really good at fighting scenes, but I will try my best ok if it gets confusing im sorry because it's going to be jumping around a lot focusing on the The three different battles,

and again I would like to say thanks to **ANIMANIAgirl506**for the help and inspiration for this story . enjoy

* * *

** Gina's P.O.V**

I was already signaling my sisters on how this was going to go down._ I'll take the red one. Ayame take the blue. Chi take the one in the purple. Kiku take out orange. Divide and concur ladies. _I watched themjump down from the building and got into position. I was focused on one thing and one thing only. Takeing down my opponent I heard him say "you know when you decided to pick a fight with us, it was a really dumb move" I just smile at him and say "im sorry but I don't speak stupid" I see that he got mad at me he rushed at me with sais drawn.

I just side stepped so they stuck into the wall. I took this chance to hit a nerve point with chakra, and made his left arm go numb. He said "what the shell?!" and tried to move his arm and he couldn't. "bingo" he rushed at me again this time I decided to have fun with him. I caught his fist as he tried punching me in the face. then took the opening to put chakra into his leg making it go numb and unusable. Then I say "Lights out" and punch him in the face then I hear the cops comeing

**Mean while Kiku's P.o.v**

I saw the turtle in red clash with Gina…._I'd hate to be that guy. _ I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in my fight. Then I heard my opponent yell ''Booyakasha!''. I came back to my fight and dodge a nunchucks with a double back flip. I'm always filled with energy and overly hyper active and usually can't stay still. I rush at him and go to kick him but he blocks it and trys to grab my foot. I kick him with my other foot but it was only in the side. He let go of me and I had the idea of using chakra string to tie around him. So I run around him wrapping him up in a blue chakra string cocoon making it impossible to move. "Hey I can't move!" I smiled and say "yep" and I kicked him in the face hard so he falls over is passed out and bleeding. Then the cops sirens sound and ayame says " girls let's get out of here" and see her oponit still stairing at her and nod and we leave.

**leo's pov**

What the heck was that? those girls just decided to pick a fight with us and then just leave? it made no sense. I ran over to donnie who looked hurt, but he said he was fine. ''We have to get out of here'' I ran over to Raph who was unconicous and picked him up while donnie grabbed mikey. I opened the manhole cover and we got away before the police arrived. We arrived at the lair and I laid Raph on the couch Donny laid Mikey on the floor and tried to untie him. He said in a panic "I can't untie this and it wont cut" I looked and it doesn't look normal like normal string so I get master splinter he come out looks at the sting gets a knife and raps it in a weird peace of paper and it starts glowing and he cuts the string. And said "I was afraid this would happen….rest for tonight tomarow ill explain everything." and walks back to the room. The injuries arnt to serious so we go to sleep, hoping for answers tomarow.

**Gina's P.o.v**

"WE ALMOST HAD THEM!" yelled as I punched the wall furiously and punch a hole in it. Ayame said " gina would you calm down we will get them we just need to be alittle faster next time." I was still mad " NINJA'S DON'T MAKE MISTAKES AND WHEN THEY DO THEY DON'T GET OUT ALIVE!" Gavina was scaired so I tried to calm down abit and decieded to stroke her head with my finger. She seemed to relax and I did to, that is until kiku sat next to me and said "see I knew getting you a pet would make you less cranky." I stoped and hit her on top of the head and then went back to petting Gavina. Then I heard chi say " oh kiku when will you learn not to bug gina or you will get pounded" I hear her take another sip of tea. Ayame had made every one tea. It was supposed to calm over edgy nerves…at least that's what chi keeps telling us, but Im not in the mood so I say "im going to bed" so I leave and go to my bed and fall asleep with Gavina on my headbord.


	4. learning about other kinds of ninja's

**Authors note: I got all the information off of wiki no flameing. And id like to thank the awesomely talented ANIMANIAgirl506 for the help and support Enjoy.**

* * *

**Leo's P.O.V**

We all woke up and went into the dojo like always, but master splinter summand us into the meditation room. I was the first one to speak "you summand us to tell us about what we were up against last night didn't you" he sighed wich means it wasn't good "yes my son and unfortunately it's going to be a very long explanation" we get comfortable. then we listen to him say "alright there are two different kind of ninja". mikey interrupts him by saying "uh yeah there is good and bad". master splinter gave him a stern look and spoke again "Michelangelo". mikey just looked at him and was quiet so master splinter spoke again " there are normal shinobi …..and the special shinobi and the group you ran into were special shinobi and they can either be good or bad as well". he looked at mikey who just rubed the back of his neck.

He spoke again "and these live in different ninja countries and each county has one village and although there are variations from village to village, the general organisational structure and hierarchy of the ninja systems of each village is about the same. At the top of the organisation is the village head, or the Kage in the case of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They rule the village and its shinobi together with a council, usually consisting of highly ranked shinobi and elders.

The actual shinobi forces are divided in three groups. The regular forces, the ANBU, and the medical teams.

**Regular Forces **

Shinobi of the Regular Forces in Konoha.

The regular forces , _Seiki Butai_ form the foundation of the village and its shinobi system. The majority of shinobi are a part of these forces and together, either individually or in teams, they perform the majority of the missions the village receives. They are also tasked with the various duties within the organisation, such as training and administrative duties.

When an Academy student graduates, they usually become a part of these forces, assuming the rank of genin. Via various exams and tests, they can be promoted to higher ranks, first to chūnin and jōnin after that. Sometimes, when a shinobi is specialised in a very specific skill, they can assume the rank of tokubetsu jōnin, which is a rank between chūnin and jōnin.

**Ranks **

**Academy students** _Akademī-sei_ make up the student body of the Academy, where they are trained and prepared for life as a shinobi. They are not an actual part of the shinobi force, as they are still in the process of mastering the very basics of the ninja lifestyle. However, they can be conscripted as part of the war potential in times of emergency.

**Genin** Literally meaning "low ninja", "junior ninja" are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. When Konohagakure was short-handed on upper-level ninja because of the invasion, the village had to occasionally send genin on higher-ranked missions.

**Chūnin** Literally meaning "Middle Ninja", "Journeyman Ninja" are ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the chūnin exams. Some of them, move on to function as Academy teachers and others, serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilise the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions.

**Tokubetsu Jōnin** ; "Special Jōnin"; Literally meaning "Special High Ninja"; sometimes known as Tokujō for short) are ninja who, rather than all-around jōnin training, have jōnin-level ability in a specific area or skill, much like warrant officers in militaries. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular jōnin when their services are needed.

**Jōnin**; Literally meaning "High Ninja", "Elite Ninja" are generally highly-experienced shinobi with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced jōnin may even be sent on S-rank missions which are considered to be the greatest difficulty. It is not unusual for jōnin to go on missions alone. Jōnin are generally able to use at least two types of elemental chakra,[1] some genjutsu, and above average taijutsu skills.

**Kage**

A **Kage**; Literally meaning "Shadow" is the leader of one of the five most powerful hidden villages and are generally acknowledged as the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage, _Gokage_; Literally meaning "Five Shadows".

**Teams **

Although the higher-ranking members of the regular forces often perform missions alone, most are done in teams. The most basic team is the one a genin is placed in after graduation. This so-called three-man cell consists of three genin under the guidance of a jōnin commander. These teams are meant to give the new shinobi practical skills, while already being a productive member of the organisation. Usually, strong bonds are cultivated between the members of such a team, lasting their entire lives. Because of these bonds and the fact that working with one's long-time team-mates is usually more efficient, these teams often last even after all members have been promoted to chūnin or higher.

Besides these basic teams, there are also teams, and groups created for specific missions and tasks. Sometimes these are ad hoc teams which only exist for the duration of the mission, but in certain cases these teams are more organised and lasting, such as the, created to battle the threat of Akatsuki.

**Special Ranks and Functions **

Besides the standard ranks of genin, chūnin, tokubetsu jōnin, and jōnin, there are some shinobi who bear a special rank or function. For instance, Kumogakure has a rank between that of jōnin and kage which is known as "Head Ninja". This person helps in leading the shinobi forces and is capable of representing the village officially. Konohagakure has the Jōnin Commander, who is selected from the jōnin population to represent the regular forces in council meetings and likely helps in commanding the regular forces.

**ANBU **

The **ANBU**; "; Literally meaning "Dark Side"), short for **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai**; Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad", take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The ANBU usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the ANBU are hand-picked by the Kage; chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Members can also leave the organisation, to return to the regular forces. They wear their mask even in their own village, for their identity as an ANBU agent is to be known only by the Kage and village elders, with the exception of Konohagakure's "Root" ANBU members There are apparently no true ranks within the ANBU, unlike within the regular forces. Team leadership and hierarchy seem to be based on merit and experience. The leaders of the teams are called squad leaders, _Buntaichō_, a position held in high regard.

**Groups **

There are various groups within the ANBU, aimed at various different functions and tasks. Kirigakure, for instance, has the hunter-nin — a group created solely for hunting down and disposing of missing-nin. Konohagakure has the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, who interrogate prisoners and work to gather intelligence. Though they were to officially disband, another ANBU faction named Root carried out extremely secretive missions and were not under the direct authority of previous Hokage.

**Medical Teams **

The medical teams, _Iryō-han_ is the supporting side of the shinobi forces. They consist of medical-nin, working behind the scenes to heal sick and injured shinobi and to make sure the organisation's resources are always in peak condition. Medical-nin are similar to a Hospital Corpsman or HM of the military. They also do extensive research into new techniques, medicines, diseases and the human body. Although not seen very often, they are highly respected. Even to a jōnin, the advanced skills of these shinobi seem like magic.

Not all medical-nin are members of the medical teams, though. There are also medical-nin within the regular forces, who go along on standard missions to increase the success-rate referred to as field medical-nin. Though medical-nin from the hospital are sent out into the fields from time to time. However, back in the village, it is the medical teams who run the hospital and treat the wounded.

Chakra, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy , shintai enerugī present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy seishin enerugī gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points called tenketsu in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions. By moulding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. Normal chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. Contained in the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "chakra circulatory system" similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as ninja, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through their "chakra points" tenketsu in order to perform special techniques jutsu. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though chakra can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of certain chakra points Eight Gates, limiting the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time. Chakra can also be visible when doing specific techniques such as the Rasengan which take a high degree of chakra control to perform.

Of the many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live. life force energy, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active moulding or manipulation of chakra with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category. Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Having these two energies become more powerful will in-turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build-up experience, building up one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except this time, instead of doing things like meditation, the ninja could, say, do push-ups. The general term for the source of chakra, the overall physical and spiritual energy an individual has, is called "_total stamina_". The maximum amount of chakra an individual can create and retain at a given time is called their "_chakra level_". chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mould" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Moulding chakra involves the extraction of energies from both the body's cells and the mind's consciousness, then mixing them together within the individual. The amount of each energy will differ based on the type of technique the ninja wishes to execute. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mould the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting energy will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's moulding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Walking exercises. As an in-between stage, some ninja can partially manipulate their chakra. This means they can use their chakra, but not effectively control it, which results in a poorly executed technique, a prime example is Naruto trying to use the Academy Clone Technique. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra with higher efficiency, allowing them to execute their techniques more effectively. Different techniques also require the use of different hand seals. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation: Shape Transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. Nature Transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. There is also the Nature Transformation of Yin and Yang, which deals with changing the ratio of spiritual and physical energies within chakra. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a technique. The general term for the exact moulding and proper manipulation of chakra is called "_chakra control_". People with skilled chakra control are usually Medical-nin or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective. Genjutsu apparently also requires good chakra control. A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral. Whether to spin the chakra left or right is dependent on the way the user's hair grows, either to the right or left. An opponent can negate a technique by absorbing it and reversing the spin of the chakra within their own body. Based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. The five main elemental types are also the names for the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilise one of these styles and potentially more. Rinnegan users somehow have the ability to more easily control all five elements. Advanced elements such as Wood Release and Ice Release are created by combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a kekkei genkai or having a tailed beast with such an element in canon. However, shinobi of the Land of Snow are able to perform Ice Release techniques without a bloodline by manipulating the ice around them. Kajika was also able to use a water technique that produces ice. there are eleven tailed beasts, ancient demons with immense supplies of chakra. In fact, they are nothing more than concentrations of chakra that have taken on a corporeal form (mind and body). During the Great Shinobi Wars, each country's Hidden Village tried to make use of the tailed beasts for military purposes and competed for them. However, no one was ever able to truly bring the tailed beasts under control. The only way to partially control them is to seal them within a human with powerful sealing techniques. The hosts of the tailed beasts are called jinchūriki. The jinchūriki can tap into the tailed beast's chakra for his or her own power; however, using such chakra can be harmful to the jinchūriki, with the host's body and mind being influenced or even taken over by his or her demon. In. Tapping into such unnatural chakra is very harmful to the host, as the host's personality gets suppressed by the animalistic blood lust of the tailed beasts and the intensity of chakra will harm the host if used for extended periods of time. As an exception, where the jinchūriki has control over his tailed beasts, , Senjutsu chakra _Senjutsu Chakura_; "Sage Jutsu Chakra" is the chakra needed to perform senjutsu, which contains the energy found in nature itself. It is a powerful source of energy, able to grant a ninja increased strength, speed, and endurance for taijutsu, as well as enhancing the power of one's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sage chakra is created through the three-way mixing and balancing of one's physical energy and spiritual energy, as well as the natural energy _shizen enerugī_ from the atmosphere/air and terrain/ground. Since the three energies need to be equally balanced, the higher one's personal chakra capacity physical energy and spiritual energy, the more natural energy they can add to the mix. Only those with a such large chakra capacity can gather the natural energy needed for entering a powerful state called Sage Mode. Also, only when a person remains "_perfectly still_", no longer disrupting the flow of nature around them like ripples in a pond, can they properly feel and harness natural energy. Remaining completely still for a period of time takes a great deal of concentration and patience, requiring a highly motivated and calm state of mind, star chakra by using the chakra enhancing meteorite, shinobi from Hoshigakure can manipulate their chakra into a wide variety of skills at the cost of extreme damage to their bodies. Hoshigakure's method gets its name, Mysterious Peacock, from the chakra's raw manifestation as pinkish purple chakra tails similar to a peacock's tail feathers. The Gift of the Hermit Group _Senzoku no Sai_; "Gift of the Sages" is a special kind of **chakra** used by the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. It requires daily, unrelenting training to master. This chakra is required to unseal the Sealed Iron Wall granting access to the Fire Temple. It is also required for the technique Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder. Dark Chakra (, _Yami no Chakura_ is a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. Created by the Zero-Tails, as it feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful, being used to power the Land of the Sky's Ancor Vantian though it eventually destroys the mind, and rots the soul of the user. Priestess Chakra, _Miko Chakura_ has a bright and unique aspect. It can send pink rays of severing light at the user,. Ninjutsu Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques", is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Unlike genjutsu, which makes the opponent see illusions, the effects of ninjutsu are real. They vary greatly in purpose, with the simpler ninjutsu serving such tasks as transforming the user or allowing them to evade attacks. These techniques are often second-nature for experienced shinobi, who can use them at will. More complex ninjutsu manipulate one's surroundings or utilise the elements, respectively serving such tasks as healing others or manipulating nature transformations. Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. This is not always needed, however, and some techniques become second nature to experienced ninja, after which they can perform them at will. An example of shape and nature manipulation combined. Additionally, there is the kind of technique that can be classified as a basic or advanced elemental technique, the basic type are techniques with specific elements wind, water, fire, earth, or lightning, the advanced type combine two or three of the basics elements and creates a new one. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation: Shape transformation deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. Nature transformation usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra into an element. These two methods can be implemented separately or together in order to create a ninjutsu. It is said that the Sage of the Six Paths was the first to explain the mysteries of chakra, travelling throughout the world to spread his ideas and religion, the Ninshū ; Literally meaning "Shinobi Sect". The teachings were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. However, as time wore on, ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. It can be used in collaboration with taijutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques. Taijutsu; Literally meaning "Body Techniques" is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put hand-to-hand combat. Although it is used by nearly all ninja, some ninja's use taijutsu almost exclusively. Example of taijutsu techniques are Dynamic Entry and Leaf Whirlwind. The Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist, however, makes extensive use of chakra and demands great skill in its control. The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra, or for those who rely on their physical attributes. It can also be used uniquely in collaboration with ninjutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques ."

We all just looked at him stunned then. He sighed and said "you boys are lucky to be alive" he looked at the clock and said "go train before for the remainder of the time my sons." We get up and do as we are told

**Mean wile Ayame's P.O.V**

We were training since its Saturday we are off all day. Gina its taking out robotic bad guy after robotic bad guy as I was watching I said to chi "I got to hand it to you chi this looks just like one back home" chi pushed up her glasses and said "thanks ayame" that's when gina said " Hey up the anti im falling asleep out here" chi turned the dile she was the last on training but I state "next we all train together" chi nodded the timer went off for her as she stated "50 isnt bad" she looked at me and I said " ok now we need to train together" so we all go out and train until the sun goes down that's when we dress in our shinobi uniforms with our which were are all a dark blue and worn the same way but our headbands are different colors gina is red….and long and tattered at the ends and she wears it around her neck….chi had a purple one and she wears it on her upper arm…..kiku has an orange one that she wears around her waist and mine is the same color uniform is as long as Gina's but I wear mine the traditional way on my forehead….it is a forehead protector after all. So we head out on patrol with Gavina scouting the from really high in the sky. Then we run into a bunch of ninja's dressed in all black and have full face masks….our only comes up to our nose.

**Leo's P.O.V**

We go out on patrol and as we were about to go back we saw the foot ninja and the girls we saw last night. ''looks like there in trouble'' said Donnie. ''Serves them right'' said Raph. ''Raph come on we better get down there''. ''fine as long as there is an all you can beat buffet.''

By the time we get down there the girls are unconscious and about to die we go in and kick some butt. Then we pick up the girls. Then out of nowhere a white falcon flew down and landed on the girl with silver and white hair. Who raph was carrying and he said "what the shell?" and it bites him and he yelled "WHAT THE SHELL?!" and it just lets go but stayed on the silver haired girl. Donnie said " leave it be raph…its probably hers" we take them back to our lair and get master splinter and he looks at them "these are the kunoichi" we nod and he said " they are from the village hidden in the leaves …they are on our side get some sleep my sons ill stay with them" we did as we were told.

**AYAME's P.O.V**

I woke up to see a large rat ….. I got in defensive mode. of corse I wasn't afraid, I mean it could be just a transformation jutsu…..and if not I have seen weirder….. he then said "your awake" I staired at him. By this time my sisters woke up and were put on defense. He spoke again " you are from the hidden leaf village" gina "whats your point" he said " we are on the same side….the ninja you are looking for the foot ninja" I look at him " how did you know we were looking for ninja's? " he stated " why else would you attached them" gina said petting her hawks head " well I can give you several resons 1 they were loud and needed to be taught ninja's are silent mainly the red one…..2 we just got jumped and they were easy to take down …3" I stoped her by saying "thank you gina we get it you don't like the one in red" she crossed her arms and mumbled something. And now i say "sorry about my sister Gina…..so where are we?" he poured us some tea and one of the turtles said "our lair….where we live" I looked behind me and it was the one in blue i looked at him for a wile than he spoke again " you were really injured" I heard Gina say " ive had worse" and she stands up with Gavina on her shoulder. She wasn't lying we did have worse. She said then" well id love to stay and chat turtle boy but we need to get back" chi said " she is right…minus being rude…my contacts' are drying out making it very uncomfortable" she gets up as well kiku said " aw and here I was hoping to talk to the turtle in orange" and I stand up wan we head twords the door when the blue said "at least let us escort you" I was about to say something but gina beat me to it " No way turtle boy" and leaves and I turn back and say " we have it under control" and we all leave.

**Leo's P.O.V**

I watch them leave, then I look at master splinter and he said " do what you think is right and walks away" at that time Donnie Mikey and Raph wake up and come out of their rooms and I say "''come on let's follow them''. Donnie turned and looked at me. ''You sure that's a good idea?'' and I reply with a simple "they could get hurt even more than they already are." And get up to leave. They fallowed me out and we fallow them. They stopped and seemed to stand there for a while. Not even a whisper could be heard.

**Ayame's P.O.V**

We stop and I say so silent is sound like a whisper on the wind " they are fallowing us" then chi said in the same tone " do you have a plan to lose the" I nod and makes hand signs "maltishadow clone jutsu" and a whole bunch of us wile 4 groups of us jump off in different directions we hide until they are out of sight and we go back to our temporary house. Then we change and and get ready for work because its almost sunruse.

**Leo's P.O.V**

We return back to the lair after fallowing a bunch of shadow clones…. Donnie said "their good, ill give them that" then I said"I hope they got there ok raph said "hello are you forgetting what they did to us" I looked at him " no but now they know they are on our side" I look at the time "its almost sunrise…..im going to meditate" and I walk away.


End file.
